Victorian Elemental
by RoninStar Goddess
Summary: A young girl who has borderline autism finds after wishing on a lucky cat find herself in her favorite movie from when she was little The Great Mouse Detective and she herself has been turn into mouse herself, she has to master the elements and find the 15 gods in order to find her way home and save the world she's loved for so long, will she rise above it or will it all fall?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

With the sun rising over my sleepy college town, I opened the window in my bedroom and breathed in the mountain air, I knew fall was coming. After I got dressed I went upstairs there I found my mom sitting sitting at the round dinning table.

"Morning sweetheart," my mom told me.

"Morning mom," I replied as I got a drink from the refrigerator, my little dog Max came up to greet me, I petted his head and went over to the love-seat and sat down as my mom turned on the TV. We both settled on an NCIS marathon that was going on, sometimes I would zone in and out of the episode that was going on, then I would just look out the window, stare at what I called my backyard.

"Why won't anything happen here?" I asked out loud, apparently my mother heard me.

"I don't think I understand what you mean," she told me.

"Mom we've been living here, what, 27 years and hardly anything of interest has happen. The only things I know of that happen around here were that capture of the Rudolph guy and when that trale for the state trooper that got killed, and that lasted a few months," I replied.

"So, I still am not grasping at what you are trying to say," my mother said.

"I mean is I want a change from here, and I don't mean going down to Florida, going to see Jennifer or going to Asheville, for once I want to go out of state again, other than going to Georgia, I want to go out of state like to California like we use to, I want to go out of the country, see places like England, Ireland, France and Japan," I told her.

"You know the reasons what we can't go overseas, as for California I don't want to go back there," my mom said, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know I've been working on my eating, and you may not like California but I like it," I told her.

"Well I can tell there are some improvements in your eating, and I understand why you like California, but you still have a ways to go," said my mother.

"Don't you think I want to keep trying, I try to make progress but I feel like I'm not getting anywhere," I replied. I heard my mom sigh, it was never easy to try and raise a daughter like me who has High Functioning Autism, but it wasn't easy for me ether.

"I know you've been trying, but it's still hard for me, look just forget everything I said, you know where I'll be if you need me," I said I left and went down to my room. I turned on the TV and kept watching the NCIS marathon down in my room, and started typing at my computer.

"Like anyone would understand anyway, hardly anyone dose," I said to myself as I typed.

After a while I thought I'd take a break from NCIS and watch something else, I looked through some DVDs I had stacked up on a small filing cabinet, and found one I remembered from my childhood, `The Great Mouse Detective` it had always been my favorite movie ever since I was little, we had the video tape a good while back, but we had some sort of problem with our VCR and the movie wouldn't play all the way through and my mom made me get rid of it, but I was more than thrilled when I found out it came out on DVD.

With my mom upstairs and my dad at work, I thought I'd pop the DVD into my computer and watch it, as I watched it I couldn't help but wounder, what would it be like in that world? It was would be a change for me, the change I wanted so badly, a chance to play a good guy, a hero, by the time the movie was done I saw how late it was and got ready for bed.

As I was getting ready for bed I thought back on `The Great Mouse Detective` and the events in the movie, but some how thinking about, just kind of made me feel a little silly, much like a little kid, on my window sill I saw a Japanese beckoning cat I had painted with one of my friends, I placed it on my nightstand. It was a cute cat, I painted it midnight blue, with sliver stars on it's back, the eyes were a icy green, a sliver crescent moon on it's forehead and on it's stomach was a big sliver wishing star with a blue rhinestone in the middle.

I used my finger to trace the out-line of the cat's ears, sighed and turned out the light. I felt my eye lids getting heavy, as my eyes closed the last thing I saw was the starry night cat, and with a wispier made a little wish.

"For once, I wish I could be in that movie, and have an adventure like that, with a few twists, but I wish I could be in that world," I told myself, then I surrendered to sleep. What I didn't see was the moon, the star and the stone glimmer a little bit in the security light outside my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

`Did I leave my window open? Why is it so cold?` I thought, for a while I thought I might have sleep walked outside my house, but then I remembered that there was no history of sleepwalking in my family, at least that I knew of. I reached over to pull the covers over me, when I didn't feel any blankets, I opened my eyes and it was early morning about 9 or 10 o'clock to me, for some reason it felt a bit chilly, it was more of a winter feel, but I knew winter wasn't for a few more months.

I felt my head pounding, felt like I was at a Nickleback concert right on the front row, as I rubbed my head something felt, different, I felt a bit hairy? As my eye adjusted to the light, I could see garbage cans as tall as buildings and found out I was in an alley way, did I do something with my friends last night and not remember it?

"Alright what the hell happened to me?" I asked myself, it felt like I shrunk, I found a peace of a broken mirror and after I cleaned it up a little I saw what happened to me.

I had been turned into a mouse! I still had my short dark brown hair, but my fur was white, white like the snow on the mountains, my eyes were still the hazel green, I was still in my pj's, a long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, that's when I really started to freak out, I backed up into a pile of garbage and a newspaper fell on me, I quickly look around to see if I could find any clues as to what was going on, that's when I caught sight of the date and year, and the city I was in, cause something told me I was not in Charlotte or Asheville.

`London Times, December 31, 1896` I covered my mouth and screamed, I was in a different city, in the Victorian era, and I was a mouse! Could things get any worse!? I peaked out from the alley, and saw the street bustling with people, carriages passing by, I could see mice walking down the street, wearing clothes, walking and talking just like people would be.

"Alright, I've got to be dreaming, none of this is real," I said to myself, just to be sure, I pinched myself, then gave my mouse ears a slight tug, I felt pain and opened my eyes, it wasn't a dream, this was real.

"O.k this is all real, I've been brought to a different time, and a different city, and to top it off I've been turned into a rodent," I added in a quite tone, I hear a young couple coming down the street, and quickly hid behind the wall, I didn't want anyone to see me, at least not yet. I slid down the wall and I as I sat on the ground a glimmer of sliver caught my eye.

"What the?" I asked myself as I picked up the piece of sliver and cleaned off the dirt, to my surprise it was a crescent moon that looked like it may have come off a parade float or something like it, I held the sides carefully, I could tell the points were sharp, I could've thrown it like a boomerang and it would've cut someone good.

After a few seconds I shook my head, I looked around and found a piece of navy blue fabric, I thought I could use it as a cloak, I pulled it down and it seemed long enough to cover my body, I looked around and found a piece of broken earring with a tear-dropped shaped emerald, I pined it on the front of the cloak, stuffed the small crescent moon inside the cloak, took one last quick look around to make sure no one was a around.

"Well I guess I could wander around, at least till I think of something, don't know about the pendent," I told myself as I pulled a spare part of the fabric over my head like a hood, and hoped I blended in with the other mice.

It was now late afternoon, and with the winter season, it looked more like the sun setting, I shivered a little when a slight breeze came past, I kept my face hidden, and most of the mice didn't even noticed, I sighed and kept walking, thinking of how I might spend the night somewhere, I didn't have any money so an inn was out, but I was bound to think of something.

"So far nothings come to me," I told myself in a quite tone.

`Was I brought here for something? What was I brought here for, did someone or something bring me here,` I thought to my self as I glanced up at the sky. As I walked by an different alley way, I heard some guys laughing, I caught a glimpse of someone, turned out, it was three thugs, they had someone cornered up, it was a little mouse girl, I got a bit closer to see if I could get a better look, trying my best to remain hidden.

"Leave me alone!" the young mouse girl cried out, the child couldn't have been more that 7 or 8 years old, she had a Scottish accent, there was something about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it, her fur was a very light brown, almost kind of the color of human skin.

"You got any money? Give us the money and we'll leave you alone," one of thugs told the girl.

"I don't have any! Just let me go home!" the little mouse girl begged them, these thugs were nothing more than bullies, if there was 1 thing I hated more with a passion, it was bullies. I squinted my eyes a bit to get a closer look at the mouse girl they were trying to mug.

`She looks familiar,but where have I seen that kid, wait that's...` I thought, then it was all starting to fit together, why I was a mouse and why things were at least 20 times bigger than I was. `Which means, I'm in...the Great Mouse Detective...` again my thoughts went a bit crazy, it felt like I was going to pass out any second, it was a lot to take in.

`This is mega cool, I'm in my favorite movie from when I was a kid,` I thought to myself once again, then the thugs laughing snapped me back to what was real.

"Aw man, and she's in trouble, big trouble too, I need to help her and fast, is they don't get money, they'll take something else from her," I told myself in a quiet tone, I gave a quick look around to see if there was anything I could use for a weapon, I found a piece of broken glass, just small enough to fit into my paw, it seemed sharp enough to cut some one or something, I picked up and hid the shard in my cloak, as I stepped out from the shadows I heard one of the thugs say.

"Hey Roger, she's kind of cute, maybe we can have a little fun with her, if she don't have any money," sneered one of the thugs, I almost threw up after what he said.

"Where do you get off?! Mugging a little kid, you're the lowest of the low!" I shouted at the thugs, they turned and looked at me, these guys seemed like the kind that you didn't want to mess with.

"Who are you?" a thug with hazel brown fur asked me, I narrowed my eyes at them.

"That shouldn't worry you, you should be worried about what I'm going to do you. Also I'll tell you this, leave the kid alone or else," I replied, where was all this coming from? I knew I didn't have much self confidence and I was mega shy with others. But I guess when it came to protecting others, that's when my claws came out, so to speak.

"Or else what lady?" one of the other thugs asked me.

"Run away miss!" the mouse girl told me.

"Not leaving you kid, just hang on a second and I'll get you home," I told her, the three thugs started to come around me, the little mouse girl hid behind a discarded brick, something inside me snapped, I started to fight them off with marshal arts, I had never been able to do anything like this before, had punches thrown hard at them, kneed two of them in the stomach, and tossed the last one over my shoulder, he hit the wall hard.

I caught my breath as the three of them laid on the ground, they groaned and moaned in pain. I stood over one of them, and gave him one last hard kick in the gut, and just blew them off.

"Creeps, that'll teach them, you alright there kid?" I asked the child as I came over to her hiding place, the little girl came out from behind the brick and came right up to me.

"Yes, thank you for saving me, I haven't see you around here before," the girl told me, I didn't know what to tell her, would she try to understand about where I came from or how I even got here. For a little bit I started to panic.

`Think fast girl, believable yet good lie,` I thought, I had been known to come up with good lies before but I really had to think out of the box on this one, then it hit me.

"I just got here, I'm from America, thought a trip overseas would be good for me, oh but where are my southern manners, I don't even know your name," I said to the child, she smiled up at me.

"My name's Olivia," she told me.

"And my name's Crystal, how about I walk you home, don't want those creeps coming back, all you need to do is lead the way back to your home or wherever you live," I replied.

"Alright, daddy will be happy to meet you," Olivia told me as she took my paw and lead me out of the alley way and onto the streets, I smiled at her.

"I'd like that," I replied as we left.

Little did any of us know four other thugs came out and helped up their companions, the leader who had chip in one of his front teeth, he gritted his back teeth as he saw our shadows leaving them behind, he turned to his gang members with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Follow them, no one beats up my boys and gets away with it," he told them.

Olivia and I had gone at least a few blocks, she asked me all sorts of questions about my home, I answered the best I could, I told her that my family had lived in Atlanta for a while then we moved down south to a place called Macon Ga, then my father had wanted a change of scenery so I told her we moved to North Carolina, to the western part where the mountains were. But I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, I looked over my shoulder every once in a while, but I all I could see where crowds of mice and a carriage once in a while.

"We're almost there," said Olivia, I guess with my mind somewhere else cause she was paying more attention than I was and knew the way home, we ended up in a nice part of London and the side walk was less crowds than before, I didn't know it but the sun was starting to set and it was getting colder.

"I get a strange feeling that we're being followed," I told the child, she looked over her shoulder then looked back at me.

"I don't see anyone, are you sure?" Olivia asked me, instead of worrying her I just smiled.

"Maybe I'm just being on edge, being in a new city and all, I sometimes can't handle new things too well, but after a while, I'll get use to it," I answered.

"You don't have to worry, see, we're already here," Olivia told me, we came up on a sweet, cozy little toy shop, it seemed to just jump right out of a child's story book, I was a bit stunned at first but then shook it off.

"This is such a cute shop," I told myself. Outside the store we could see an older gentleman type mouse stepping out to get some fresh air, he had the same fur color as Olivia, he also had sideburns of red hair and a mustache of the same hair color, I had a feeling that the man was her father, he looked just as he did in the movie. Both she and I started to cross the street, the second we came up onto the sidewalk she ran up to mouse.

"Daddy!" Olivia shouted as she ran up to him.

"Uh? Olivia! I was starting to worry about you my bairn," said her father as the two of them hugged tightly, he had the same Scottish accent as the child.

"I almost got mugged on the way home," Olivia told him, she sounded as if he was going to mad at her, his eyes widen and full on father mode kicked in.

"What!? Did any of those men hurt you or touch you in any way?!" He father asked sounding frantic as he looked her over, I just stayed quite and out of the way.

"No, I'm alright, Miss Crystal saved me and she walked me home, I wanted you to meet her," Olivia answered him as she turned to look at me, I gulped a little, and walked up to her father, I did look like I hell, but I'm sure he didn't mind, as kind as he looked and the way he acted towards his daughter, I knew he wasn't a bad person.

"Oh, um, hello, I'm honored to meet you, I'm Crystal Champers of the Champers Family Plantation in Macon Georgia," I told him as I bowed a bit.

`Clever, smooth as silk, you might pull out of this yet,` I thought to myself.

"Such politeness, I'm Hiram Flaversham and you've already met my daughter Olivia, I thank you for saving her and making sure she got home safely, not many would do what you did for her," he told me, I smiled sweetly at them.

"I'm just like that, there was something about those muggers that rubbed me the wrong way if you know what I mean," I replied, Hiram placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders and looked at him, while Olivia just looked up at us.

"I fully understand Miss Champers," said Hiram, I let out a slight laugh, even though it wasn't my real last name, I wasn't a fan of being called by my last name, even if it wasn't real, I raised my hand to stop Hiram from talking.

"Please just call me Crystal," I told him with a smile, he smiled back at me.

"Well, that's nice to know," a British voice said from behind me, I gasped a turned around, and saw 7 thugs, three of them I knew I had beaten up earlier today, I stood in front of my new friends, as Hiram pulled Olivia behind him to protect her, I pulled off my hood and had that determined look in my eyes.

"Oh for the love of, not you guys again, didn't you learn anything from you last beating?" I snapped, the gang leader with the chipped tooth seemed a be shocked, he stared at me for a few seconds.

"What?! You're the one that beat the living daylights out of my boys?! You boneheads didn't tell me it was a woman!" snarled the leader as he turned to the three members that got beaten up, they winced as their boss yelled at them, I rolled my eyes, then glared at the thugs.

"Problem with that?" I asked them dryly.

"You're not from around here are you lady?" one of the thugs asked me. I crossed my arms over my chest and had them in a bit of a stare down, a small crowd started gather around us.

"I'm from the states and there's a reason why I beat the tar out of your boys there, they tried to mug this little kid here and if they didn't get the money they were going to take something else from her," I told the leader, hoping to get through to him. The chipped tooth leader seemed give a laugh as he turned to his gang members, something told me we might be in for something and it wasn't going to be good.

"You boys were going to have some fun, without me, no matter, I think we can have fun with two of them," sneered the leader, I was right, nothing good was going to happen here. My eyes widen, and I could tell Hiram was becoming very concerned, Olivia clinged tighter to her father and shut her eyes tightly.

"Daddy!" Olivia cried, two thugs started to come to over to them, I quickly got between them and my new friends, not a chance in this life was I going to let any one hurt them in any shape, form or fashion.

"Leave them alone! I'm the one that messed up the mugging, you want me not her!" I yelled, Hiram and Olivia were a bit shocked, even thought I barely knew them, I was standing for them and protecting this man's daughter, I had no idea where this courage was coming from, but guess I needed to make use of it while it lasted.

"Miss Crystal?" asked Hiram in a almost whisper.

"Alright then, both of you will pay, we've always to try for two," snarled the leader as he reached out to grab me.

"Wait, say what now?!" I shouted.

`I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut` I thought to myself, who knows what these guys are going to do to me, my thoughts went to the worst, but to my surprise I felt someone grab my arm and pull me behind them, it was Hiram, he pulled me behind him, I felt Olivia cling to my cloak, I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"You will not lay a hand on ether of them!" stated Hiram, one of the thugs grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, now I was really starting to get scared for him.

"Stay out of this old man, unless you want both your arms or legs broken," the thug snarled.

I looked around and already a big crowd had gathered, thought's raced in my head, my only chance was that someone manged to flag down a police officer to help stop this, but so far I didn't see any. `I've had enough, we're starting to draw a crowd here, and only a matter of time before we get cops here` I thought to myself. That was it, I had put up with guys like these thugs back home, and I told myself I was not going to take any more crap from guys like them nor was I going to let anyone else suffer through what I went through.

I broke away from Olivia, and up to the thug that had Hiram against the wall, this guy was about to punch my new friend, and hard too,I got a good grip on the arm raised for the punch with both my hands.

"That's...ENOUGH!" I shouted as I threw him over me and slammed the thug down on the ground, very hard, everyone seemed stunned at what just happened. "What the...?!" I told my self in a quiet tone. I heard some cried out from the crowd, some where cheers and others were of worry.

"What in the world?!"

"Call the police!"

A other thug grabbed Hiram's shoulders, I turned to them with the insane look in my eyes, I noticed something on the fur on my front right arm, black tiger like stripes were starting to appear, I didn't know if this was a good thing or not, my focus went back to the thugs.

"You take your hands off him before I break them off!" I shouted, but the thug wouldn't let Hiram go, I delivered a round house kick to the thug, Hiram slid on a wet piece of side walk and dodge my kick just in time, the others started to back off, I went over to help my friend up.

"Are you alright Hiram?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Y...yes, my daughter!" shouted Hiram, I quickly turned around and saw one of the thugs had Olivia in head lock, that's when I remembered the shard of glass I had with me. I charged the thug and pulled out the shard as I ran, catching the chipped tooth thug leader off guard, I cut his arm causing him to let go of Olivia and as she ran the thug reached to grab her again, but a quick stab to his hand told him other wise then I raised the shard to stab him but I cut his face, not too deep just enough to draw out some blood.

The chipped tooth leader glared at me as blood dripped down his cheek, the look in his eyes told me he was beyond pissed off. He pulled out a knife, I could see some police coming over and arresting some of the thugs, but the chipped toothed leader charged at me, but I calmed myself and delivered a quick round house kick sending the thug right into the street, he got back up and tried to charge me again, but a tackle from a police officer gave him other thoughts, everyone stood out of the way as the thugs got arrested and were taken away, the crowd dissipated, but a few mice came up to thank me for what I did, truth was that the gang had been bothered that neighborhood for a good while. I fell on my knees and let out a sigh, Olivia ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"That was amazing!" shouted Olivia.

"I...uh.." I started to say.

"Never in my life have I seen fighting like that, you barely know us and you risked your life to protect us, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you," said Hiram, I carefully pulled Olivia off me and stood up.

"You don't have to repay me, just the fact that you and your daughter are alright, is enough for me, I'd better go before I cause you both any more trouble," I said. As I started to walk away when Olivia grabbed my paw, I looked down at her.

"Can't you stay a bit longer, maybe the night even?" she asked me as she looked up at me with those puppy eyes, if there was one thing I couldn't resist is someone who gives me the puppy eyes, my friends would always give me that look if they wanted something or an answer of some sort. I gave my eyes a light roll. `Why do I always go for the puppy eyes look?` I thought to myself, then I let out a sigh.

"Seeing has how I have nowhere else to go, I might take you up on that offer, if it's not too much trouble for you both," I answered, a big grin came over Olivia's face and she hugged around my legs.

"It's no trouble at all, the least I could do for you saving us and bringing my daughter back home safely," Hiram told me, then he invited me inside, and just in time too, it had started to get dark and it felt as if it was already freezing, the scent of snow hinted on the air.

Hiram offered to take my cloak, but I thought it best to keep it on, I may have found it in the garbage but the material was just as warm as flannel, he offered to make me dinner too, but I politely turned him down, I lied saying I wasn't really hungry but I asked if he could make me some tea. I just sat and drank my tea while Hiram and Olivia ate their dinner, all the while asking me questions about where I live, I answered as best I could, but after a while I felt myself getting tired.

"Look, it's getting a little late and I'm getting tired, you don't mind if I go to bed do you," I said as I stood from the table.

"Oh, of course, Olivia dear, you best follow us and get ready for bed, it's almost your bed time," said Hiram.

"Yes father," replied Olivia.

She followed us to the top of the stairs and hugged her father good night, and went off to the door at the end of the small hallway which had to be her room, while Hiram opened the door next to Olivia's room, there was twin sized bed right next to the wall, a nightstand was next to the bed with a lamp lit, a small vanity in the right corner and dresser made from a rich dark wood.

"I hope you don't mind the guest room for tonight, it's the least I could do after you saved us," Hiram told me, I sat down on a chair that was in the room.

"No trouble, and the room is fine, it's better than waking up in cold alley way," I said.

"They said it might snow tonight, and I don't think I could live with myself if you left and it started to snow," said Hiram, he sounded a bit worried, but I smiled to try and ease his mind.

"Well I really do appreciate the hospitality, down south where I come from being hospitable is a custom," I replied.

"You make strangers feel welcome?" Hiram asked me.

"In a way yes, it's been like that for as long as I can remember," I answered. I noticed a antique looking clock on the night stand, it was almost midnight.

"Well I hope you sleep well, good night Miss Cham...I mean Miss Crystal," said Hiram, then he closed the door.

I took off my cloak and set it on the chair, then placed the tear shaped emerald earring piece on the dresser, I pulled the covers and crawled into the bed, I turn out the light and heard some mice shouted and cheering, they were celebrating the new year, but I was not in the mood for celebrating anything, I curled up under the covers, how much longer would my luck last? I felt my eye lids getting pretty heavy the feeling of being warm took over me.

`How am I going to get home?` I thought, it was the last thing in my mind before I let sleep take over me.


End file.
